Sunrise
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: "You came into this life to be with him." "Then why Sasuke?" "He is also the reincarnation of Indra."


Hi everyone! Thank you for those who supported Petals of War, here is the sequel to it! I also did a modern day AU of too if you want to check out :P

Sorry the first part of this chapter is going to be repetitive from the ending chapter of Petals of War, but enjoy!

* * *

"You're now even greater than your glory days."

Madara turned his gaze away from the frightened shinobi ninjas below him and looked to the man who just revived him.

Kabuto smirked but before he could say anything else a gush of sand rushed towards them. Kabuto and Madara both jumped swiftly away from the attack.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and tensed as he watched Madara arrive to the ground.

Everyone tensed.

Madara revealed no emotion on his face and and simply started to walk towards the shinobi alliance.

Many nervously shifted their feet back, while some mentally convinced themselves.

"Do not look into his eyes!" Onoki, The Earthkage warned.

With that, the ninjas pumped chakras throughout their body and let out powerful yells to mentally strengthen themselves.

As Madara ran into the crowd, he already sensed that this generations of ninjas were much weaker. In his glory days, there were ninjas who physically blinded themselves to challenge Madara and the Sharingan.

Some courageous ninjas charged an attack at him singlehandedly, but each of the one vs one matches ninjas lived shortly.

5.

10.

13.

16 ninjas.

He was defeating more ninjas by the seconds that passed.

"You want to dance too?"

A ninja struggled within Madara's grasp on his neck. He cursed at his failed attempt to strike the legendary Uchiha.

Suddenly a powerful blow of wind infused with charka directed its force at Madara, causing him to fly miles away.

"Do not underestimate me!" Temari yelled and prepared her fan for another blow.

Madara got to his feet and dusted his shoulders.

Seeing this, Temari glared at him and gripped on her fan tighter.

Madara held up a hand seal, announced the fire style technique and with a gentle breath, a massive flame surrounded the shinobi alliance. The water ninjas quickly got into their trained formations and tried to push the fire away using their water jutsu.

It was 12 against one.

A clash between the two opposing elements created a large explosion and heated evaporation that quickly filled up the area.

The cloudly smoke covered the battleground so quickly, everyone could not see what was around them.

Just as Madara was about to attack again, he suddenly stopped when he sensed her chakra. As soon as he pinpointed the location, he darted over.

Mitsuri was on her knees and her glowing palms hovering over the ninja's injuries.

"M..Mitsuri!" The ninja gasped as he started to see Madara's shadow edge closer to them.

She looked up and eyes widen when she saw him.

"Go." Mitsuri said to her patient and quickly got on her feet, facing right towards the mighty Uchiha.

"I'm not leaving-"

"GO!" She shouted and drew out a kunai.

Despite a different hair style and different outfits, Madara immediately recognized this girl.

She charged towards Madara, hoping to draw some distance between him and her patient.

Every time she slashed at him with her weapon, he simply moved aside and dodged them swiftly. As the evaporation began to disappear and everything became clearer, her attacks became faster.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and her kunai fell from her grasp.

"I see you are training a lot more."

She froze at his touch and slowly inched her eyes to meet his.

Mitsuri expected to meet eyes with a blood thirsty demon, but instead through his red eyes she only saw…Fondness.

"…Do you know…Me?" She muttered out of her mouth.

In a blink of an eye, Madara quickly wrapped an arm around her and grabbed her. He snatched the flying weapon that flew at them, spun it around and threw it back where it came from.

There was a large explosion tag on it. Whoever threw it thought they had a chance to destroy him by sacrificing her.

Before she could react, a huge explosion occurred.

With his free hand he held the back of her head and pressed her against him. Shielding her from the impact of explosion.

Her eyes widen at the sound of it, she quickly jumped out of his grasp and ran towards the explosion.

She was a medic ninja, her responsibility in this battle was to-

He grabbed her arm.

"Tsuri."

"… _Tsuri_?"

* * *

The bright afternoon sunshine stepped inside the room.

"Here is your order!"

The dark-haired girl glanced over as their waiter grinned and placed plates of different colored dango on their table. It was such a nice clear day that the kids of Konoha village had come out to play. She could feel the warmth of the weather, the sounds of dogs barking and the busy kitchen noises in the dango shop.

Dango shop.

That's right, she is in a dango shop sitting across one of the most powerful ninja in history.

Madara Uchiha.

"Tsuri."

" **Mi** …Tsuri," she corrected him.

"Who gave you that name?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. My parents passed away when I was young, but I was born in the Land of Water, I think that's where the _Mi_ came from."

Madara had one ankle resting on his knee, and his elbow on the table with his face resting on his hands. Mitsuri had only seen an image of him wearing war armor from history books. It was strange to see the real person sitting with her in dark casual robes.

"…Senju?"

"What?"

"Are you of the Senju family?"

"I suppose… I was adopted by the current Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She is Hashirama's granddaughter, so in that sense, I am part of the Senju family."

Reincarnation sure has its way.

Madara looked at the freshly made dango that was, to his surprise, untouched.

"Do you not like dango?"

"I don't."

But why were they in a dango shop? Before this, she was-

"Then what do you like?"

"I like ramen," she responded and started to smile at her memories, "Naruto and I would always go to Ichiraku Ramen. In fact, it's right… There." She pointed outside the dango shop on the street. Through her perspective, the ramen shop was right at her finger tips. But for some reason it looked different.

In fact, the entire Konoha village looked different. It looked much livelier, people looked happier and there was only the feeling of contentment. It felt like Konoha village, but a _better_ version.

Did the village change this much while she was gone? How long did she go on the trip with Sasuke and Team Hebi?

Wait, how did she get here?

She tilted her head a bit as she looked around her environment. When she made eye contact with Madara she had this warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Looking at him distracted her of her thoughts.

"This…Feels like a dream."

His lips slowly curled up.

A gentle smile.

"Are you happy?"

"I…" She paused but nodded, "I am happy."

"…If you could paint a perfect world, what would it be?"

She looked around her, "This seems…Perfect."

Before he could say something, she slowly continued.

"This world seems like…People don't know what war is. It's never happened…Nobody here has experienced pain, sadness…"

"It's a perfect world."

"But," Mitsuri turned to him and her dark eyes meeting his. "To me that is…Sad."

"Sad?"

"People learn and grow through experiencing all kinds of emotions. If you only ever feel happiness…That doesn't seem…Real to me."

 _"Mitsuri!"_

She blinked quickly and looked around.

Customers around them were quietly chitchatting and enjoying their dango.

 _"MITSURI!"_

"Do you…Hear someone calling my name?"

Madara sipped his tea.

Wait, when did the tea cups appear on the table?

 **"MITSURI!"**

She gasped for air loudly and suddenly her conscious snapped back.

Madara Uchiha stood right in front of her, but in his war armor. The sides of his face had lines of cracks and his glowing Sharingan eyes staring at her. They were both in a midst of sandstorm that Gaara had summoned.

It was a genjutsu.

She quickly glanced over the direction of the person calling her name. Naruto flew down from the air with radiating blue energy in his hand. He grinned at her recovered state of mind. "GET OUT OF THE WAY MI-CHAN!"

Mitsuri immediately gathered chakra underneath her feet and jumped back.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled and charged towards Madara.


End file.
